Mr Pattinson, the new teacher
by redknittedtop
Summary: Hayley Dunham loves her drama classes. One day they get a guest teacher. It's Mr. Pattinson.


She took her books and went to the classroom. They were going to have a guest at the drama lesson and it was rumored that it would be Robert Pattinson. She sighed. _Sure, he was good-looking but probably one of those self-absorbed actors who didn't look at someone like her, _she thought. She went and sat in his usual seat, second row from the front next to the window. Rose, her best friend sat next to her. "Do you think it is Robert Pattinson who will?" she asked, Hayley with excitement. "Maybe ... I don't know" The rest of the class entered the classroom and sat in their places. Everyone was whispering. Their teacher entered through the door.

"Good morning, everybody." Mr. Smith said with his dark bass voice. "Good morning, Mr. Smith." the class replied.

"Today we have a guest." he said. The whole class stretched in their seats and looked toward the door. "He's not quite here yet." Mr. Smith said.

"When will he be here?" "It's Robert Pattinson right?" Questions flew from everywhere in the classroom.

"Be patient, you'll all know in due course of time." The gray-haired teacher replied calmly as he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned towards the door.

"Please, come in!" said Smith. The door opened and in came a big man with dark sunglasses and after him came Robert Pattinson and another dark clad man. All the girls gasped and guys stared enviously at him. Hayley glanced up at him before she once again turned her attention to the doodles in her notebook. Robert waved at everyone and then sat down in front of the class. After a while, calmed everyone down. "Hello," he said and smiled a crooked smile. All the girls melted like butter in the sun.

Smith cleared his throat and said: "Can you tell them why you're here Mr. Pattinson?" "Yes, I'm here to teach you to act." he said with his british accent.

"How long will you be here?" someone asked.

"I don't know really... I have to think of my career."

"When will you start?" asked a girl.

"Today," he replied, smiling.

"I'll be back when Mr.. Pattinson stops here." Smith said. "I'll leave you to it then Mr. Pattinson." said Smith.

"Thank you, bye," Robert replied and turned to the class and said, "Let's start of with you writing a little about yourselves on a piece of paper and then we'll start with an exercise." He handed out the paper. "Write your name and how old you are and what your interests are, so ..." he replied.

When everyone was finished, he collected the papers.

"Now I would like to have a volunteer." he said. Immediately everyone had their hand up except for Hayley and another. He looked around the room.

"How about you?" he said, pointing at Hayley.

"But I didn't raise my hand ..." she trailed off.

"Exactly" he said.

She stood up and walked over to him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hayley" she replied.

"Okay ...Well the Hayley have you got any experience in acting?"

"Nothing serious, just as a hobby."

"Okay, we'll read a dialogue together"

He gave her a piece of paper.

She recognized the dialogue all too well, it was the dialogue between Edward and Bella in Twilight. The so-called 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb' - dialogue.

She swallowed and didn't dare to look up.

"Read it a couple of times before we start, then we'll read through it a few times with feeling and then we really act and move, okay?"

"Mm." She swallowed, it would be easy, she already knew it by heart.

They read it straight off the paper with feeling and then it was time to act.

Hayley concentrated.

He began and positioned himself close to her.

"I can't read your mind, you have to tell me what you're thinking." he said.

She looked up at him and said, "Now I'm afraid."

"Good," he said and took a few steps away from her.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm just afraid of losing you, it feels like you're gonna disappear" she said and took a step after him.

He looked into her eyes and said softly: "So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

She looked at him with big eyes and blinked a few times.

Their faces were just a few inches apart.

He smiled his crooked smile.

She looked into his beautiful eyes as she swallowed hard.

He backed away. _His eyes … _she thought. _They were dark, almost black._

"You can take your seat." he said without his gaze leaving her as she sat down in her seat.

She sighed and Rose glanced at her.

He tore his gaze away after a while and continued with the lesson.


End file.
